starzpowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Cooper Saxe
Cooper Saxe is U.S. attorney for the FBI. History Season 1 Throughout Season one Cooper Saxe and the FBI, is determined to arrest drug lord Felipe Lobos, and his distributor Ghost. Season 2 Saxe is shown to be jealous of Angela Valdez, when she had Lobos arrested along with Tommy Egan. Also he starts to despises her when she turned him down, when he wanted to take her home. Season 3 Saxe investigates Lobo's attempted murder in jail, and see's a man with a neck tattoo stabbing Lobos. Saxe was about to question the prisoner, when he discovers that he was found stabbed to death. Saxe and the AUSA attorney's are being investigated for Lobos's murder, when someone in the FBI building gave Lobos and his men information on where Lobos would be, and that he has an ankle monitor on him. Revealing that there is a mole in the FBI building. Season 4 After learning that Greg Knox was murdered and believing that James St Patrick allegedly killed him. Saxe, Angela, Mike, and John Mak works together to convict James. However Angela testifies on James behalf and reveals that he is innocent. When she reveals that there was evidence that proves that James did not have the murder weapon around the time Greg was murdered. The judge announces that James's charges are dismissed without prejudiced. Saxe, and everyone are on suspension because of Angela withholding information that James may have been innocent, and that Mike and Mak knew but refuse to bring it up in court. On suspension Angela, Saxe, and Donovan learns that it was Mike Sandoval who killed Greg, and that he was the mole for Felipe Lobos. Also they learn that Mike tried to cover Greg's murder by framing James St Patrick. Saxe and the FBI team traps Mike into confessing about being the mole and killing Greg, by having Angela wearing a wire. At an event Saxe is shown displeased when Angela announces that she is his boss. In the season 4 finale Saxe and his boss Tamika talk about putting a tracker on Tommy Egan's car to bust him, and that he has witness name Maria Suarez who can identified Ghost. Saxe learns from Maria, that James is the notorious drug dealer name Ghost. Season 5 Saxe, Mak, and Tamika plot to have Angela arrested, along with James St Patrick, and Tommy Egan. Saxe and Mak uses Tommy's father Tony Teresi into giving them information on his son, and Ghost, in exchange they will commute his life sentence. However they warn Teresi that if he does not get them proof on Tommy and James they will show Vincent Raggni picture of him talking to him. Saxe and Mak tries to get Joseph Proctor to flip on James and Tommy, since he is on suspension. Proctor threatens Saxe to get him fired for harassing him, in exchange he gets his law license back. Tamika tells Saxe and Mak that she is closing Raymond Jones's murder, because of Tasha St Patrick refusing to snitch on Angela and James. However Saxe inform both Tamika and Mak that Angela deleted the ballistics report by using an employee's account, and that Tasha's gun was shown to be a match to Raymond Jones's murder. Later Saxe along with Tamika, Donovan, and Mak confronts Angela with evidences of misconduct, and offers her a deal to testify against James, Tommy, and Tasha. Saxe tries to get Lakeisha Grant into snitching on Tommy, but she refuses. Saxe and Mak pressure Proctor into giving information on James and Tommy, but Proctor lies to them about snitching on his clients. Saxe then break up James and Tommy's friendship by st informing him that his father Tony Teresi was not going to snitch on him but Ghost before his death. Before Saxe leaves he gives Tommy a recorder of Tony talking to him and Mak. Season 6 Saxe learns of Angela death, and is shocked when he see's Tamika leaving the FBI building with her stuff. Tamika informs Saxe that she is fired because of Angela's death. Scared of his new boss Jacob Waren, Saxe confesses about his misconduct in investigating James St Patrick being Ghost. However Saxe convinces Jacob to not fire him for misconduct, in exchanges he can get evidence on James killing Angela. Saxe convinces Angela's sister Paz into viewing her sisters body to get James arrested for her murder. Saxe teams up with Blanca Rodriguez to get James arrested for Angela's murder. At Angela's funeral everyone is shocked to see Tommy, James, and Tasha at Angela's funeral, including Saxe. After hearing about Donovan's death, after a shootout at a safe house. Saxe prepares Dre to testify against Alicia Jimenez. However Alicia gets sick during her trial and his taken away by EMT's unaware that it was Tommy and his men kidnapping her to his boss Jason Misic. After the FBI learning of Alicia's death Saxe uses Andre Coleman into snitching on Ghost, and threatens to keep his daughter Hevan in protective custody and having him arrested for drug charges. Also Saxe mentions to Dre that a witness name Maria Suarez is testifying against Ghost. Later Saxe uses Proctor's ex-wife Lindsay into getting information on Proctor by placing a chip on her daughter's unicorn key chain. However Saxe discovers that Lindsay died from an overdose, but remembers the private recording on Elisa Marie's key chain, and retrieves it. Dre informs Saxe that Ghost is going to kill Maria Suarez, and Saxe sends FBI agents to arrest James. However is later disappointed and confronts Dre about wasting his time on catching James in the act, when the FBI agents inform him that James was not there at Maria's apartment. When Proctor is about to go in his apartment, Saxe plays the recording of him refusing to call 911 on Lindsay and tried to prevent her from dying. Saxe blackmails Proctor into snitching on James on Angela's murder but Proctor refuses. Saxe tells Proctor about Maria Suarez being his witness, who is willing to testify against James and Tommy. Saxe tries to get Proctor into signing a immunity deal to snitch on Ghost, but Proctor refuses. Proctor reveals to Saxe that Tommy was the one who killed Angela not James. Saxe still believes that James is involved in Angela's death. Saxe and Blanca discovered Proctor dead in James St Patrick's penthouse, and learns that Maria was found dead in her apartment. Saxe presses Dre into getting more information on James, and uses his daughter as leverage. After Dre getting his daughter back, Saxe threatens Dre into having him arrested for Maria Suarez murder, and make the jury believe he did it because of him knowing where her apartment is. Before leaving Saxe puts an unwarranted ankle monitor on him. What Saxe does not know is his boss Jacob has Blanca to investigate Saxe because of his witnesses being killed, and misconduct. Jacob calls Saxe in the FBI office, and Blanca plays his illegal recording of Lindsay's overdose and Proctor refusing to call 911. Jacob informs Saxe that he is suspended and will be investigated. The reason because of him getting his witnesses killed, having an unwarranted recording, and hides negligent homicide in hopes of Proctor snitching on his client. Trying to get his job back, Saxe harasses Tariq St Patrick into giving up his father about a murder. Tariq lies to Saxe and walks to his classroom. While in his home, Tommy and James sneak in his apartment and attacks him. Tommy reveals to Saxe that it was him who killed Angela. Saxe pleads with them not to kill, and in exchange gives them information about the FBI reopening Raymond Jones's murder. James persuades Tommy not to kill Saxe but to use him to get information on the FEDs. Before leaving, James warns Saxe that they will come back and kill him if he tries to screw with them. Jacob confronts Saxe about his abusing his power, and informs him that Dre filled a criminal complaint against him. Saxe tells Jacob that Tommy and James broke into his apartment and attacked him. Also Saxe reveals to Jacob that Tommy confessed that he killed Angela, not Ghost. However Jacob does not believe him and officially fires him, and will have him arrested. = Trivia * He takes the role of the final antagonist of the series. Appearances Category:Power Characters Category:Living characters Category:Law enforcements Category:Antagonists Category:Lobos division Category:Regular characters Category:Recurring characters